Une Question De Gêne
by MinouQuilleute
Summary: Et si Bella était destiner à une autre personne ? Et si cette personne penser que Bella méritée mieux que lui ? Et si elle disparaissait après avoir mis le doute chez certaine personne sur certaine chose ? Et si une chose inexplicable c'était passer ? Et si Charlie été le seul à savoir ? Avec des si on peut refaire une histoire. Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**NA : Chapitre Corriger**

**Prologue**

**La vie nous réserve souvent des surprises de taille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la mienne aurait tourné ainsi. **

**J'étais brisée, je m'étais perdue moi-même. Durant cette fameuse année passée loin de ma famille, je m'étais forcée à devenir que l'ombre de moi-même. Un être dénoué d'émotions. Je ne vivais que pour faire ce dont pourquoi ma famille existait.**

**Mais****cette homme qui déteste la vie et que j'aime, a été le seul à réussir à atteindre mon cœur, à faire apparaître un vrai sourire, a retrouvé ces émotions qui faisaient qui j'étais avant qu'il ne me quitte. **

**Mais aujourd'hui, assise sur la plage avec les femmes de ma famille, regardant nos hommes s'amuser dans l'eau, je me dis que mes erreurs n'étaient pas si mal.**

**Chapitre 01**

**PDV : Paul**

**« Nanh ! Mais je rêve cette fille est un aimant à danger, ma parole ! Elle doit avoir une cible fluorescente accrochée au dos ! Elle est debout là, faisant la causette à une sangsue ! J'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est la prendre par les épaules et la secouer pour lui demander si elle est normale dans sa tête. »**

_**Sam :**__ - « Paul, calme-toi ! On ne peut rien faire, c'est sûrement un de ces amis ! »_

_**Paul :**__ - « Ami ou pas, il est trop près d'elle et ça reste une sangsue. Je devrais déjà être en train de lui arracher ces membres ! »_

_**Jacob : **__- « Je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce parasite est beaucoup trop proche de ma Bell's ! »_

_**Paul :**__ - « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Baby Alpha ! Tu pourrais finir comme la sangsue… »_

_**Sam :**__ - « STOP ! On n'est pas là pour ça, concentrez-vous ! »_

**« Satané ordre Alpha ! »**

_**La Sangsue :**_ - « Mais vous nous avez aidés ! Vous ne pouvez pas … »

_**Bella :**_ - « Chut ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça sera sans douleur, je vais faire relativement vite. »

**« La sangsue à dreadlocks fit un pas en avant, la belle brune ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire de satisfaction (bizarre). »**

_**Sam :**__ - « Formation en V, on y va ! »_

**« Il ne le dira pas deux fois. Nous sortons de dessous les arbres à pas de loup (normal). La sangsue s'arrête dans son mouvement, tourne la tête vers la gauche, nous voit, écarquille les yeux. »**

_**La Sangsue :**__ - « Non impossible ! »_

_**Jared :**__ - « Oh ! Oui ! »_

_**Embry :**__ - « Il va s'enfuir ! »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Sûrement pas ! »_

**« J'étais partagé entre le besoin de protéger cette belle brune et détruire cette sangsue pour avoir essayé de la drainer. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux marron chocolat. »**

_**Sam :**__ - « Paul, t'inquiète pas pour elle ! Ramène-toi ! »_

**« Je grogne et part à la poursuite de la sangsue non sans avoir vérifié Isabella j'ai cru apercevoir un sourire de tristesse. »**

**PDV : Sam**

**« Deux semaines ! Deux semaines ! Depuis qu'on avait tué le parasite à dreadlocks, deux semaines que l'on n'a pas entendu parler de Bella, même si qu'habituellement on ne la voit pas souvent. **

**Ça fait huit mois que les Cullen ont disparu, sept mois et demi que les Swan ont emménagé sur la réserve. Bizarrement aucun des anciens du conseil ne veut nous dire pourquoi ? Harry ne cesse de répéter que ça ne nous regarde pas, Quil Sr dit que c'est pour le bien de la communauté et Billy dit que ça va aider à tenir les Cullen éloignés de sa « nièce de cœur » Bella. S'ils décidaient de revenir. **

**Enfin bref, je suis Alpha d'une meute de loup qui ne cesse de se battre parce que Jacob est amoureux de Bella et que Paul c'est imprégner d'elle il y a huit mois. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est Paul, il était tellement dans la douleur après qu'il l'ait trouvé, qu'il a fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner d'elle. Il était tellement misérable qu'il ne pouvait pas éliminer de retour, j'ai dû la ramener moi-même. **

**Et depuis j'ai un sentiment de protection massive envers cette petite chose fragile que je considère comme ma petite sœur, c'est effrayant ! »**

_**Emily :**_ - « Sam ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « Emily ? »

**« J'étais allongé sur mon canapé, mon bras droit sur mes yeux, mon gauche sur mon ventre. Je retirais mon bras pour voir mon Emily assise sur mon bassin, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Je la tirais de façon à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur moi, je pose mes lèvres sur chacune de ces cicatrises, elle glousse un peu, puis je les pose sur ses lèvres. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Tu vas bien, tu as l'air inquiet ? »

_**Emily :**_ - « C'est toi qui m'inquiète Sam, ça fait deux heures que tu cogites. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la rouquine ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « On peut commencer par là, puis prendre la route du « Quil Jr va bientôt muter » suivre le chemin de « Paul et Jacob se battent toujours autant » pour arriver au chalet Swan. »

_**Emily :**_ - « C'est un long chemin en effet. »

**« Je regarde plus bas pour voir qu'elle a un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle est magnifique, je lui baise le front. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « J'aimerais aller la voir mais je n'ai pas d'excuses. Elle doit me haïr, je lui ai pris Jacob. »

_**Emily :**_ - « Hum ! D'après ce que tante Sue m'a dit, en faite elle ne cuisine pas trop. Le Chef Swan lui a dit, qu'elle ne mange pas grand-chose depuis le départ des Cullen. Et puis, il se pourrait que je voulais aller la voir et il se pourrait aussi que j'ai fait un plat de lasagne en plus, et je pourrais avoir oublié de faire le dessert pour ce soir. Alors, je me demandais si mon fiancé de loup-garou d'amour voulait bien le lui apporter pendant que je prépare son dessert préféré. »

**« Durant son discours, un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres, elle avait l'air si innocente alors que c'était tout le contraire. Que j'aime cette femme ! »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? »

_**Emily :**_ - « Moui ! Mais tu peux toujours le redire. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Je t'aime Emily Young. »

**« Alors me voici sur le porche des Swan, avec un plat de lasagnes dans les mains. Ça fait près de six mois qu'ils ont emménagé sur la réserve, et pas une fois on a vu Bella sur la réserve. Son camion est toujours garé devant, les pneus à plat. **

**Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le conseil leur a donné ce chalet, il est tellement isolé. **

**Bon allez Uley, tu peux le faire ! Je frappe. J'entends des bruits de pas légers et très lents, un cœur qui bat lentement également. La porte s'entrouvre doucement. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Bonjour ! »

_**Bella :**_ - « Bonjour Sam. »

**« C'est comme-ci elle n'a plus de vie. Elle ne sourit pas, ses yeux sont ternes, elle a des cernes, ses cheveux sont remontés dans un chignon négligé, elle porte une tenue de****survêtement bleue nuit, sans chaussure. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Ma fiancé Emily a fait des lasagnes. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, alors je me suis dit… que je pourrais vous les apporter. Elles sortent du four. »

_**Bella :**_ - « Merci, je t'en prie entre. Suis-moi. »

**« Le salon est simple mais très espacé et convivial, sobre tout en étant clair. Les murs sont blancs, il y a un canapé d'angle en cuir noir, un écran plasma, une table basse rectangulaire en verre. Il y a aussi un lustre sous lequel se trouve une longue table à manger en style damier, entourée de trois chaises en blanc et trois autres en noir. **

**Je ne savais pas que Chef de police d'une petite bourrade était aussi payant. Je la suis dans la cuisine qui est de couleur noire et verte, ayant un bar standing donnant sur le salon. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Je ne savais pas que ce chalet était si grand ? »

_**Bella :**_ - « Il ne l'est pas. Charlie et moi, avons fait des agrandissements. Tiens, tu peux les mettre dans le four, ça va les tenir au chaud. »

**« Sa voix était monocorde sans aucune émotion, comme si rien ne l'importait. J'avais une forte envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. Ses yeux étaient constamment remplis d'eau, comme si elle allait pleurer à tout moment. Après avoir déposé les lasagnes dans le four, elle me proposa de m'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar et m'offrit une tasse de thé. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Vous avez changé beaucoup de choses ? »

_**Bella :**_ - « Oui, on a rajouté une chambre ce qui nous fait un total de quatre, deux salles de bain ça nous en fait trois et on a agrandi la cuisine. »

_**Sam :**_ - « C'est très jolie ! C'est toi qui as décoré ? »

_**Bella :**_ - « Oui, le noir est tendance chez moi en ce moment. »

**« Sa voix est toujours aussi sans émotion. Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça. J'inspire un bon coup et me lance. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Bella, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour t'avoir pris Jack et te retrouver seule encore une fois. Je te jure que si j'avais pu faire autrement, les choses n'auraient pas été comme ça. »

_**Bella :**_ - « Sam, t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit à Jacob de me dire ces choses. Jacob est un grand garçon… enfin je devrais dire un homme, il faut qu'il assume ces actes. Rien ne l'a poussé à être aussi méchant et détaché. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Parfois, on n'a pas le choix. »

_**Bella :**_ - « On a toujours le choix. Surtout Jacob. »

**« Je ne pense pas que la seconde partie je devais l'entendre, vu qu'elle l'a dit si bas. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Bella… »

_**Bella :**_ - « Sam, je ne veux pas que tu le défendes. Il est assez grand pour choisir ces mots. Tu ne l'as pas forcé à me dire ces choses. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant, si Jacob voulait me parler, il l'aurait déjà fait. Si tu le lui avais interdit et qu'il le voulait vraiment, il aurait trouvé un moyen de le faire, si vraiment j'étais importante pour lui. »

**« Quelque chose est étrange dans ces dires, comme si elle savait que c'est impossible. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Jack tient réellement à toi et il n'est pas le seul nous le faisons tous. »

_**Bella :**_ - « J'en suis sûr. »

**« Son visage et sa voix sont si neutres, que je ne peux savoir si c'est de l'ironie ou non. Elle descendit du tabouret et vint vers moi. Elle posa sa main doucement sur mon bras, elle ne broncha même pas à ma chaleur. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, je sentis comme un picotement dans le corps. »**

_**Bella :**_ - « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent et te détendre sinon tu vas vieillir plus vite que ton âge. Tu devrais prendre aussi un peu de repos et un massage également t'a l'air tendu ? Trop de responsabilité n'est pas bon. »

**« J'allais lui répondre mais elle se retourna et alla dans le four. Elle en sortie un plat couvert de cookies monstrueusement énormes. »**

_**Bella :**_ - « Ce sont les seules choses que j'arrive à manger, des sucreries. Et tu peux en prendre pour toi, tes amis et Emily. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Merci. »

**« Elle déposa le plat sur le bar. J'allais faire une chose que jamais je pensais faire. Je me levai, fis le tour du bar et la pris dans mes bras. Elle entoura les siens autour de ma taille. Elle était si petite que sa tête ne touchait même pas ma poitrine. **

**Je sentis mon T-shirt devenir humide et pouvais sentir le sel de ses larmes. Je la serrai un peu plus fort. Et l'embrassai sur le front. Elle soupira. »**

_**Bella :**_ - « Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas prise dans ces bras pour me réconforter. Elle prit quelques minutes à pleurer silencieusement. Je suis désolée pour ton T-shirt. »

_**Sam :**_ - « T'en fait pas pour ça. »

**« Après quelques minutes de plus, elle se retira de mon étreinte, essuya son visage et se tourna vers moi. »**

_**Bella :**_ - « Merci Sam. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Je te promets que les choses vont changer. »

_**Bella :**_ - « Plus de promesses, s'il te plait Sam. On m'en a déjà faite et aucune n'a été tenue. »

**« Elle est plus brisée que je ne le pensais. »**

_**Bella :**_ - « Je pense que ta fiancée t'attend Sam. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Oui tu as raison. »

_**Bella :**_ - « N'oublie pas les cookies. »

**« Je pris le plat et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Bella me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée. Je descendis le porche. »**

_**Bella :**_ - « Sam ? »

**« Je me suis à peine retourné qu'elle me dit. » **

_**Bella :**_ - « Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé, toi et les garçons, il y a deux semaines dans la clairière. »


	2. Chapter 2

**NA : Chapitre Corriger**

**Chapitre 02**

**PDV : Sam**

**« Je m'arrêtais nette dans mon élan et me retournais pour la regarder, stupéfait par sa déclaration. Merde, non, impossible, j'allais lui demander mais elle referma la porte.**

**Dans un état second, je conduisis jusqu'à chez moi. J'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur, les garçons sont là. Je pris avec moi les cookies et entre complètement dans les vapes. Merde, se pourrait-il qu'elle en sache plus qu'il n'y paraît ? Non, c'est impossible ! Qui le lui a dit ? Merde, je vais tondre celui qui le lui a dit. **

**Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. Je sortis de mes pensées et revenais petit à petit à la réalité. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde et re-merde ! »

_**Emily :**_ - « Sam, ton langage ! »

**« Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ma compagne. »**

_**Jared :**_ - « C'est quoi ces cookies ? Ils sont énormes. »

_**Jacob :**_ - « Ouais, Jared attend un peu. Ils ont la même odeur que ceux de Bell's. »

**« Jacob me renifla un peu. »**

_**Jacob :**_ - « Tu sens comme Bella ! Sam, qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez Bella ? »

**« Je déposais le plat dans la cuisine. J'entendais Jake continuer d'aboyer mais j'étais toujours absent, dans mes pensées. »**

_**Emily :**_ - « Sammy, ça va ? »

**« J'allais me faire botter le cul ce soir pour l'ignorer de la sorte. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement car j'étais sous le choc. Je me contentais d'hurler avec ma voix d'Alpha. »**

_**Sam :**_ - « Réunion dehors ! »

**« Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte arrière. Je me débarrassais de mon T-shirt, mes tennis, enlevais mon jeans, ils firent pareils avec leur short et on se retrouvait tous sous nos formes de loup. Je sentis la même chose qui c'était passé quand elle m'avait touché les cheveux. »**

_**Paul :**__ - « Elle a quoi ? »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Tu foutais quoi chez Bella ? »_

**« Je m'allongeais sur le sol la tête sur mes pattes, fermais les yeux et me repassais ce qui s'était passé depuis mon entrée dans le chalet des Swan. Paul s'était laissé tomber lourdement au sol, en la voyant sans expression faciale. »**

_**Embry :**__ - « Fuck ! Elle est plus mal en point que je ne le pensais. En plus, elle en veut vraiment à Jake. »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Je suis sûr que je peux arranger ça. »_

_**Jared :**__ - « Je ne pense pas, non. »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_

_**Jared :**__ - « T'a pas suivit la conversation ou quoi ? Pas une fois, elle ne t'a pas appelé «Jake», pas une seule fois. Je croyais que c'était Bella qui t'avait surnommé comme ça. » _

_**Jacob :**__ - « Merde tu crois qu'elle… »_

_**Jared :**__ - « Oh oui ! Quand tu en veux à une personne, tu ne lui donnes pas de surnom. Tu la nomme par son prénom. » _

_**Embry :**__ - « C'était quoi ça ? »_

**« Embry demanda si la meute ressentit le même picotement que moi lorsqu'elle m'avait touché. »**

_**Sam :**__ - « Je ne sais pas. Quand elle a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, j'ai presque ronronné et j'ai sentis la même chose. Ça m'a fait bizarre, c'était comme si mon loup la connaissait. Il était à l'aise avec elle. Seule Emily peut faire ça. »_

**« Jacob gémit et se laissa tomber au sol, alors je décidais que c'était le moment de leur dire. Je passai le moment du départ de chez les Swan, ils ont tous relevé la tête surpris par ces mots et se mirent tous à haleter. »**

_**Jared :**__ - « Impossible ! Elle ne peut pas avoir su. Comment ? On a fait hyper attention. Enfin… moi, j'ai fait attention. Et je te jure Sam, je ne lui ai rien dis. »_

_**Embry :**__ - « Moi non plus ! »_

_**Paul :**__ - « Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne m'approche ni d'elle, ni de son chalet. »_

**« Toujours affalé au sol, j'attendais la réponse de Jake, qui ne venait toujours pas, alors qu'il essayait de bloquer ses pensées. »**

_**Sam :**__ - « Jake, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Rien ! »_

_**Sam :**__ - « Jacob, on peut le faire à la manière douce ou la manière forte. »_

**Jacob :** - « Sam. »

**Sam :** - « Sois je te l'ordonne, sois tu me le dis. »

**« Comme il le cachait toujours alors. »**

_**Sam :**__ - « Je t'ordonne de me montrer. »_

**« Et une conversation qui datait d'un an. La plage ? First Beach. Une balade sur la plage, une vieille discussion. »**

_**« Jacob :**__ - « Tu connais nos vieilles légendes ? Celles sur nos origines, à nous les Indiens Quileute ? »_

_**Bella :**__ - « Pas vraiment. »_

_**Jacob:**__ - « Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes dont certains remonteraient au Déluges. D'après eux les Quileute auraient, pour survivre, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche. Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, il y a les histoires sur les Sang-Froid. »_

_**Bella:**__ - « Les Sang-Froid ? »_

_**Jacob: **__- « Oui, les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elles affirme que mon propre arrière-grand-père a connu des Sang-Froid. C'est lui qui aurait négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres. »_

_**Bella:**__ - « Ton arrière-grand-père ? »_

_**Jacob:**__ - « C'était un Ancien de la tribu, comme mon père. Tu vois, les Sang-Froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement, des loups qui se sont transformés en homme, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups garous. »_

_**Bella:**__ - « Les loups garous ont des prédateurs ? »_

_**Jacob:**__ - « Un seul. »_

_**Sam :**__ - « Jacob Black, comment as-tu pu ? Les légendes sont secrètes, seules les Quileutes sont autorisés à les connaitre. »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Je ne savais pas. Je n'y croyais pas à l'époque, je voulais juste lui faire peur. »_

_**Jared :**__ - « Ce n'est pas une raison. Toi, plus que quiconque sait que les visages pâles n'ont pas à connaitre nos légendes, Jacob ! »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle a deviné. Je suis sûr que Paul a dû se laisser voir une fois. »_

_**Paul :**__ - « Ne mets pas tes erreurs sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas parlé à Isabella une seule fois. Alors assumes tes erreurs Black. »_

_**Sam :**__ - « Il a raison Jacob, assume. Et puis, elle n'est pas idiote ! Si c'est comme ça qu'elle a su que les Cullen étaient des Vampires, elle a bien dû faire le rapprochement quand elle nous a vu dans la clairière. Tu me feras douze heures de patrouilles supplémentaires. »_

_**Jacob :**__ - « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sam ! »_

_**Sam :**__ - « C'est un ordre ! Maintenant on va tous chez les Swan ! 1 : On vérifie si elle est vraiment au courant. 2 : Paul, je t'ordonne de tout lui dire sur l'imprégnation. Et 3 : On ira voir Billy pour lui dire ce qu'a fait Jacob. On ne discute pas. »_

**« Nous reprîmes forme humaine, enfilaient nos shorts, Emily nous attendait dans le salon. »**

_**Emily :**_ - « Ça va ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « Non, ça ne va pas. Jacob fait boulettes sur boulettes. 1 : Bella est au courant pour nous. 2 : C'est grâce à Jacob. D'ailleurs faut lui dire merci ! Il lui a raconté nos légendes l'année dernière. Alors maintenant, on va chez les Swan pour vérifier ma théorie. Paul lui dira tout et Jacob va me faire des heures de patrouilles supplémentaires. »

_**Embry :**_ - « Sam, c'est l'heure du dîner. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Je m'en contre fiche Embry, tu mangeras plus tard. »

**« J'étais plus qu'énervé. Qui m'a fichu comme meute, une bande d'ados bourrés d'hormones ? J'embrassai mon Emily et nous nous mîmes en route pour le chalet des Swan. **

**Paul était au ralenti, trainant les pieds, il respirait lourdement. Ça me rappelait quelque chose. Jacob avait l'air anxieux et moi j'étais déterminé. Arrivé sur le porche des Swan, après avoir frappé, c'est un Chef Swan, une bière à la main qui nous a ouvert et laissé entrer. »**

_**Charlie :**_ - « Alors les gars, quoi de neuf ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « Bonsoir Chef. Nous sommes venus voir Bella Chef Swan. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Désolé Sam, elle est partie. »

**« Mince alors ! Y avait plus qu'à attendre. »**

_**Jacob :**_ - « Ça te dérange pas Charlie qu'on l'attende ici ? »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Euh non, pas vraiment Jacob, mais vos parents vont s'inquiéter si vous ne rentrez pas ce soir. »

_**Embry :**_ - « Oh et ben, on repassera demain. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Effet Embry, quand j'ai dit qu'elle était partie, je voulais dire vraiment partie son avion vient de décoller ! »

_**:**_ - « QUOI ! »

** « Mes frères et moi avions crié en même temps. »**

_**Paul :**_ - « Non, elle ne peut pas être partie. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Je suis désolé, Paul. »

_**Jacob :**_ - « Elle est partie à Jacksonville pour quelque temps. Elle reviendra. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Non Jacob, elle est partie pour New York. Elle m'a dit que c'était juste une correspondance. »

_**Jacob :**_ - « Mais pourquoi ? »

**« Il avait l'air désespéré. Paul se tenait la poitrine. Je sais que ça fait un mal de chien. Charlie déposa sa bière sur le bar et regarda Jacob durement. Oh ! Ça va chauffer pour lui. »**

_**Charlie :**_ - « Pourquoi ? Tu demandes vraiment pourquoi ? Elle quitte l'Arizona, vient vivre à Forks, sort avec ce petit con de Cullen, il l'abandonne et elle ne supporte plus Forks. On emménage sur la Push, vous devenez amis et parce qu'elle ne peut pas te donner plus que de l'amitié, tu l'expulses de ta vie. Et elle ne peut plus vivre ici. Elle est partie parce qu'elle avait besoin de se ressourcer loin de tout ça, loin de l'état d'ici. Elle a décidé que quitter l'état de Washington n'était pas suffisant alors elle a pensé que quitter le continent était mieux pour elle. Ma fille a suffisamment souffert. Alors,… je pense que tu devrais la laisser un peu respirer. »

_**Sam :**_ - « Elle revient quand ? »

**« Charlie passa sa main dans ces cheveux et soupira fortement. »**

_**Charlie :**_ - « Elle ne m'a rien dit Sam. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra de sitôt. »

**« Paul était parti à grandes enjambées. La douleur de la perte de son âme-sœur va le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de sitôt. Jacob le suivi de près. »**

_**Charlie :**_ - « Sam, peux-tu me rendre un service ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « Bien sûr, Chef. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Bella m'a dit de faire passer un message pour elle à Paul. Peux-tu le faire ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « Bien sûr. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Elle a dit et je cite : « Je comprends ». Vraiment moi, je ne comprends pas mais bon. Tu pourras le lui dire ? »

_**Sam :**_ - « Bien sûr. Ne vous en faites pas, Chef ! Je transmettrai le message. On va y aller, Chef. Merci encore. »

_**Charlie :**_ - « Bonne soirée les garçons. »

**« Avec Embry et Jared, nous quittâmes le chalet des Swan. Alors que je rentrais chez moi, pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ma compagne, au loin deux hurlements de douleur se firent entendre. Les prochains mois vont être durs pour tout le monde. »**


End file.
